


Parent’s Choice

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Brothers Never Stray Far [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is a good friend, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Disabled Character, F/F, Flynn is a good friend, Flynn will cut a bitch, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Julie is a good friend, Luke is a good boyfriend, M/M, Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Racism, Reggie deserves hugs, Reggie’s mom, Willie is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Seven years after moving away, Reggie’s mom finds his store, looking for him. Luke and Alex are protective. Reggie wants to hear her out. But is she here out of love?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Brothers Never Stray Far [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	Parent’s Choice

Luke was helping Julie at the shop while Reggie and Willie did their annual check up with the physical therapist. He didn’t like not being there for Reggie, but since they started dating over a year ago, he knew Reggie would tell him if he needed him or it would take more time for him to be comfortable with Luke seeing him in a vulnerable situation. But that was okay. Luke could give him time. Reggie had given him so much already. There had been a day when Reggie came into the store, just over a month ago, overhearing Julie telling Luke about how she was having trouble affording rent for the month, and Reggie offered her an apartment above the store. He had filled the extra apartments with his father’s storage when he bought the building, and he gave one to her and Flynn, saying he’d rather they fill the room with happy memories. He gave the other to Willie and Alex, and Luke smiled to himself as he remembered Reggie anxiously inviting him to move with him. Reggie had been a ball of nerves, making Luke anxious about what was happening. It hadn’t occurred to him that he gave Willie and Alex the apartment so he could use the excuse to bring Luke to live with him.

Luke was pulled from his memories when the bell above the front door chimed, and he ducked his head out of the back room only to freeze. The woman was looking around at the instruments, her long black hair falling over he shoulders and stupidly expensive clothes. She wrinkled her nose as she continued to look around. Luke could never forget that face. “Luke.” He heard Julie’s voice behind him, “You need to move so I can help the customer.”

Luke pulled her further into the storage room, “Julie, you need to call Willie and tell him that Reggie cannot come back to the store.” His voice was full of a terror that Julie had never heard before, “I need to call Alex. Please, do it now. If he doesn’t answer then call the doctors to pass on the message. Okay?”

Julie nodded, concerned, but quickly called Willie, explaining the best she could while Luke called Alex. “Alex, man, she’s here.”

 _“Who’s there?”_ Alex asked, picking up on Luke’s panicked tone. _“Not-“_

”Yes, Alex. _Her.”_ Luke heard Alex cursing as he hung up the phone. “Julie, you need to get her to leave. I can’t. She won’t listen to me.”

”Okay, but Luke-“

”She’s going to ask you questions, and she’s going to seem really nice, but don’t tell her anything about Reggie. You got it? I don’t care what you need to say, but do not tell her anything about him.” Julie gave Luke one last concerned glance before she plastered her best customer service smile on her face and entered the main store room.

”Hello! Welcome to Sunset Music. How can I help you?” As Julie looked at the woman, she could vaguely recognize her from pictures buried in Reggie’s dad’s things. But she didn’t know who she was.

The woman turned to Julie, eyes scanning her from head to toe. “Oh...hello.” The woman cleared her throat, her tone coming out sickeningly sweet, “I’m looking for Reginald. Is he in today?”

”I’m sorry, ma’am, but privacy laws prevent me from disclosing the name or schedule of any person that may or may not work here. If this person does come in, is there a message you would like passed along?” Julie was still smiling politely, but Luke knew her enough to tell she was growing more concerned about the situation.

”Look, I don’t want to stand here and discuss this with someone like you,” The woman snapped. “Just tell Reginald I will be back.” She turned on her heel, marching out the door and back onto the cold city streets.

”Luke, what the hell was that?” Julie asked suddenly, “And what did she mean ‘someone like me’?” Luke gave her an apologetic look as he emerged from the stock room, and her eyes flashed with understanding. “Because I’m not white.” Luke nodded guiltily, and wrapped his arms around her.

”I’m sorry, Jules.” She let out a frustrated sigh as she sank into the hug. “That was Reggie’s mom.”

”What?” She pulled away from him to look back out the door. “How did someone as sweet as Reggie come from that?”

”We’ve all asked that question a million times.” Luke answered sadly as Alex burst through the front door. “She just left.” Alex let out a brief sigh of relief.

”What was she even doing here?” Alex asked as he fidgeted with his fanny pack. “She hasn’t spoken to Reggie since he came out as bisexual.”

”When was that?” Julie asked quietly, but her eyes were blazing.

”When he was fourteen, I think.” Luke answered, “So it’s been ten years since she’s said a single word to him. When his dad filed the divorce, she told the judge she didn’t care what happened to him.”

”What?” Julie shouted, burning with rage on Reggie’s behalf. “I’m going to call Willie again, we need to do something really special tonight.” Before Alex or Luke could argue, Julie was already making the plans. But they wouldn’t argue anyway. They knew this wouldn’t end well so they needed to be there for Reggie while they could.

”Hey baby!” Luke called out, throwing his arms around Reggie’s waist as soon as he was close enough to touch.

”Hey love.” Reggie replied softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Luke’s lips. “What’s the special occasion?” He asked as he took his chair at the restaurant table.

The air around the group shifted, no one had mentioned the return of Lily Shada to Reggie yet, even though the girls and Willie didn’t understand what it meant. Luke was thankful that Julie was quick on her feet, “We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you, Reggie.”

”What?” Reggie was shocked to say the least, his face flushing. “I didn’t do anything.”

”That’s not true, Reggie.” Julie continued, smiling brightly at him, “You took a chance on me when you hired me. And you gave us a home, in the sense of the place where we keep our stuff, but also in the sense of the person. I’ve known you for almost two years now, and you’ve become a big brother to me that I am so thankful for.”

”To me, too!” Flynn added quickly, the least sure of why they were actually having the dinner but more than willing to go along to keep Reggie happy. “I have a bunch of siblings, but none of them are anywhere near as cool or sympathetic as you are.”

”And me, man.” Willie added, bumping his shoulder against Reggie’s. “You helped me out of a really dark place when we met. I kept thinking that accident was it for me, and you’ve spent four years of your life making me see everything else I could have.” He took Alex’s hand in his across the table. “You never gave up, and I will always be thankful for that.”

”You guys,” Reggie wiped tears from his eyes, but he was grinning. “Why do you gotta make me cry?”

”How am I the sensitive one?” Alex asked teasingly, making Luke playfully push him. “So,” Alex continued, “how did the doctor go?”

Reggie shrugged, “Same as usual. Warnings to be careful not sleep with the prosthetics on.”

”Reggie.” The way Willie said his name made everyone lean closer, like there was more to the story.

Reggie sighed. “She said something about nerve damage but I couldn’t focus.” Luke’s brow furrowed as his gaze quickly shifted to Willie, who nodded a little sadly.

”She said if he wasn’t careful, the nerve damage to his leg could worsen to the point where he couldn’t walk on the prosthetic anymore.”

”Regs...” Luke said softly, but Reggie shook his head. “Can we not?” Reggie asked, “I want to have a good night with you guys. We can talk about it tomorrow.” The somber tone hung around the table until Alex started anxiously thumping out a drum beat on the wooden surface and Flynn took it on herself to start freestyle rapping, cheering Reggie up as he shared smiles with his friends. At the end of the night, Julie insisted on picking up the check. It wasn’t expensive, but Reggie still argued with her about it, Luke smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

After Reggie fell asleep, Luke sat everyone down in Alex and Willie’s living room, explaining why he reacted the way he did to seeing Reggie’s mom. Julie and Flynn held each other as they cried over the stories of abuse and neglect. Alex hadn’t realized it had started before he had met Reggie, and he squeezed Willie’s hand as he listened to Luke speak. Reggie’s dad beat him, they knew that. But they didn’t know that his mother did far worse things. They didn’t know that his mother had tried to send him to a conversion camp when he came out as bisexual. They didn’t know that she may not have spoken to him since he came out, but that didn’t mean she left him alone. By the end, everyone agreed on one thing. Lily Shada was a monster.

Luke spent two hours the next morning trying to argue with Reggie about going into work. Reggie didn’t understand why, until Luke finally had no other choice. “Your mom came in yesterday.” He said it with his eyes closed, afraid of Reggie’s reaction to the news.

”My-my mom? Is that why we all went to dinner last night?” Reggie’s voice was so small, and when Luke opened his eyes he thought he heard his heart shattering. Reggie looked destroyed. “I asked you guys why we were doing it, and after not telling me all day, you lied to me.”

”Reg, we didn’t lie, we just-“

”You just didn’t tell me. We’ve been dating for over a year, Luke. I have told you everything. But you kept this from me.” Reggie’s voice showed nothing but betrayal and hurt.

”I didn’t want you to feel like you had to see her, Reggie.” Luke slumped down onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. “That woman hasn’t been a mother to you in a decade.”

”You don’t get to decide that, Luke! You should’ve told me.”

”You’re right, Reg. I know you’re right. But I wanted to protect you.” The words barely left Luke’s lips before he realized Reggie was already out the door.

Reggie was manning the counter in the shop, having sent Julie and Willie home for the day. Not that they left. The two of them were hanging around, trying to get a read on what had put him in such a bad mood before he came in. His phone rang, Luke’s name flashing across the screen before Reggie threw it in a desk drawer. Willie was the first to verbalize what they were thinking, “You know, don’t you?”

”That you all lied to me?” Reggie snapped back, but there was no bite to it. Just sadness. “Yeah, I know.”

”Look Reggie, we may have kept it from you, but everything we said was still true.” Julie said, trying to mend whatever bridge she hurt between them. “We love you and we just wanted to remind you of that before you inevitably have to face her again.”

Reggie let out a sad laugh, “I probably won’t. My mother was never exactly the mothering kind. If she came here, it’s because she needs something.”

The bell above the door rang as Flynn, Luke, and Alex came in. Reggie wanted to hide from what he was feeling. He was upset they didn’t tell him, but more than that he wanted to hug Luke and apologize for snapping. Luke had a good reason not to tell him. Luke knew what his life was like with her. And looking at his face now, Reggie felt nothing but guilt for not being more understanding. Luke’s face had dried tears, heartbreak in his eyes. Flynn stepped in front of Reggie before he could make a move. “Reggie, you know I love you. And I don’t know what is actually going on here. But I don’t think how angry you got at Luke is fair.”

”You’re right.” Reggie agreed. “It’s not.” Luke’s head snapped up to look at Reggie, who was already looking back at him. “Luke, I am so sorry. I know you didn’t keep it from me to be mean, you did it because she was a monster when we were younger. And I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.”

”Regs...” Luke was crying again. “So you aren’t gonna...you aren’t gonna break up with me?”

Reggie froze at the question. Luke thought he would leave him? Leaning heavily on the counter, Reggie rounded the space to Luke quickly, “Look at me, Luke. Nothing in this world could ever make me leave you. I love you more than anything. I am so sorry.” Luke’s arms wrapped around Reggie’s waist as Reggie’s arms moved around his neck.

”I love you, too, Reggie. I’m sorry.” The bell above the door rang again, making Reggie look to his right out of reflex. His breath caught in his throat.

”Hello, Reginald. I see you and the Patterson boy are as close as always.” His mother spoke in a detached tone, eyeing them with a look that can only be classified as disgust.

”What do you want, Lily?” Reggie asked coldly. The tone caught his friends off guard. Reggie was a source of light and love and empathy, but right now his voice was void of that.

”Oh, please,” She laughed condescendingly, “No more calling me mom?”

”What do you want?” Reggie repeated.

”I’ve come to discuss something with your father.” The confusion on his face must’ve been glaringly obvious because she huffed, “My alimony payments stopped while I was away and I need to discuss it with him.”

”Are you fucking joking me right now?” Flynn barked from behind the counter.

”Oh lord, you hired one of those as well? The Mexican was one thing, she was polite enough, but one of those? Really, Reginald?” Everyone tensed more and more as she spoke. Luke squeezed Reggie's good hand before he turned to face his mother head on.

”Do not talk about them like that.”

”Why? They’re animals.”

”You don’t even know them!” Reggie exclaimed. “Flynn is the most loyal person you could ever meet. Julie is the kindest girl I’ve ever had contact with. Willie is the smartest person I’ve ever known. Alex is so gentle and caring that he can make anyone feel precious. Luke is entirely made up of the idea of loving people unconditionally. They are the best people I’ve ever been blessed with.”

”Blessed?” His mother laughed again. “As amusing as this is, I just need to speak with your father.”

”He’s dead!” Reggie snapped, louder than he’d ever spoken in his life.

Julie came to stand on Reggie’s left side, Luke still on his right. Her tone was clipped and calculated as she spoke to Lily. “I think it would be best if you left.”

”I will not!” She barked back. “My lousy excuse of an ex husband is hiding from me and I will not leave until this matter is settled.”

”He’s not hiding.” Julie’s tone left no space for the others to argue or step in. “He was killed in an accident that injured your child, and you have the audacity to come in here and demand attention and money. You haven’t even asked Reggie how he’s been doing after the seven years you’ve been separated. People like you make me sick.” Reggie moved his prosthetic, knowing he wouldn’t be able to feel Julie but trusting she would understand that he wasn’t angry with her, and placed his left hand on her shoulder. Lily’s eyes flashed with different emotions as her gaze settled on the hand.

When she spoke again, her voice was softer, “Reginald, you lost your hand?” Reggie sighed heavily, leaning down and pulling up his pant leg.

”I lost my leg and my hand when dad died.” He said simply. He didn’t care for her thoughts on the matter. His real family was still with him.

”Your father takes you away, after letting you around faggots, and when I finally see you again, you’re broken and surrounded by fags and minorities. This is all his fault.” Her tone was suddenly back to disgusted. Her face barely containing her scowl.

”He isn’t broken!” Willie snapped. “He is the same person he’s always been. Maybe if you were a half decent mother you’d know that.”

Alex moved in front of Reggie, “You need to leave, Lily. I will call the police if I need to.”

”Oh please,” she laughed, “They wouldn’t arrest a little white woman when she’s surrounded by animals like you.”

”Oh no,” Alex said calmly, smirk on his face. But Reggie could see the subtle shake of his hands. “I’m not calling them to get you out.” He looked over at Flynn, who was steadily glaring at the woman in front of them, spinning a tool used for replacing drum skins in between her fingers. “I’m calling them because if you don’t leave, Flynn here is going to lose her patience.”

Lily narrowed her eyes, turning sharply on her heel and leaving the store behind. All the tension left Reggie’s body as soon as she was out of sight, causing him to lean more than he intended on Luke and Julie. “Come on, Regs, let’s get you a chair.” Luke said gently, guiding Reggie to his stool behind the counter that Flynn quickly evacuated.

”I’m sorry you guys had to see that.” He said as he squeezed his eyes shut. Reggie had been hopeful when he heard she was coming. He knew he shouldn’t have been. “You guys shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

”Reggie, we’re your friends.” Julie said simply. “Your problems are our problems.”

”But they shouldn’t need to be.” Reggie whispered as tears slipped down his face. “Since you guys met me I’ve just been making things harder for you.”

”Is that what you think?” Alex choked out, half laughing at the situation. “Reggie, I met you when I was seven. I was the new kid in school and I didn’t think anyone would ever like me. You took my hand on that first day and promised that everything would be great. Because of you I met Luke. Because of you I took up drumming. Because of you I got to live my life the way I wanted to instead of the way my parents wanted.” Luke nodded.

”You were always a safe haven for us. When I fought with my parents about our music, you would take me to the beach. When life got to be too much, you would just listen for hours, even though when you went home you had to deal with those people.” Luke had always been hesitant to refer to them as Reggie’s parents. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You can’t choose your family.”

Reggie shook his head. “I disagree. Because this, right here, you guys? This is my family.”

Flynn couldn’t resist, “Aw, you sap.” She teased with a grin, pulling everyone into a hug.

The next morning, Reggie and Luke finally sat down and discussed the fight they had. Reggie didn’t want to call it a fight, but Luke told him that one fight wouldn’t make them end up like his parents. Reggie cried more, letting all the emotions from seeing his mom come out. Luke held him, crying with him, and reminding Reggie over and over that he was safe and loved. Reggie didn’t say it, but he knew that within a few months he would end up asking Luke a question that would change their lives.


End file.
